Map databases are used in computer-based systems that provide useful features. For example, map databases are used in the identification of routes to destinations or points of interests. A navigation system determines the optimum route to be taken by the end user to travel from the origin to the destination location from map data stored in a geographic (or map) database. Map databases are also used in driver assistance systems or driverless systems. Map databases are also used in systems that improve vehicle fuel economy, such as systems that optimize transmission gear selection taking into account upcoming slope and speed changes.
As new roads are built, other roads are closed, or locations of business are changed, the geographic database is updated. One way to update map data is to replace the entire existing map database with a new version of the geographic database containing new, updated map data. This technique requires significant time and significant bandwidth if done over a network. Incremental map updating is one of the key features of modern navigation systems. Efforts in improving incremental map update techniques are ongoing.